


Under Arrest

by SharkGirl



Series: Samezuka Halloween Party [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Rin, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Humor, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Light Bondage, M/M, Police Uniforms, Riding, Roleplay, Smut, post ES episode 14, top!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual Samezuka Halloween Party and Costume Contest and Rin and Sousuke have inadvertently chosen the exact same costume to wear.  Well, one of them needs to change...</p><p>Takes place two months after Always Have, Always Will (but can be read separately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Officer Yamazaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's almost the end of March, so you know what that means...a Halloween Story! (wait...what?)
> 
> So, this takes place about two months after my other SouRin fic Always Have, Always Will (part of the "First Times" series) This and the next few stories will take place in that universe, but you don't have to read the others to understand what's going on here.
> 
> I decided to go for something a little less fluffy this time. (But they're still in love) I hope it pleases the masses~ ^^

Rin and Sousuke had been staring at each other for quite some time now.  The tall brunet’s eyes scanned his boyfriend’s body, taking it all in.  From the shiny black work boots, up thick blue polyester-clad legs, past his belt, complete with shiny handcuffs and a toy gun, up over his button-up shirt, made of the same blue fabric that clung tightly to his boyfriend’s muscular chest.  Finally, cerulean eyes landed on Rin’s face, a slight frown detracting from the redhead’s handsome features, crimson eyes partially obscured by his bangs, pushed down by a very official-looking policeman’s peaked cap.

“Well,” Rin began, arms crossed over his chest, “one of us has to change.”  He raised a delicate eyebrow and gave Sousuke a once-over.  The brunet looked down at his own blue-clad chest, his replica police badge glinting in the light.  It seemed, in their lack of communication, they’d both chosen the exact same costume for the annual Samezuka Halloween Party and Costume Contest.

“There’s no way I’m changing,” the taller frowned.  “I rented this thing.”

“And you think I just had this full policeman’s uniform hung up in the back of my closet?” crimson eyes challenged.  They stared at each other, both frowning.  Finally, Rin huffed and held his fist out toward his best friend and boyfriend.  “Only one way to settle this,” he smirked, flashing sharp teeth.  Sousuke returned the grin, cerulean eyes glinting.

“JA…KEN…” they began in unison, but were interrupted when the door to their room flew open and an excited Momo bounced in, followed by a much more reserved Ai.

“Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai!” the orange-haired boy greeted, skipping past them and flopping onto the bottom bunk.  They looked over at him and crossed their arms over their chests, mirroring one another.  “Ah, so you two are entering the partners’ costume contest, too?” gold eyes looked up at them excitedly.

“Partners’…?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“Your matching costumes,” the younger Mikoshiba pointed at their cop uniforms.  “Nitori-senpai and I are entering that one, too, right?” he looked over at the silver-haired second year.  Rin and Sousuke followed his gaze.  The breaststroke swimmer was clad in a black and white striped prisoner’s get-up, clearly something out of a cartoon.  They turned back toward Momo and noticed that he, too, was in the same monochromatic costume.  “We could probably even enter as a group!” he beamed.

“There isn’t a group competition, Momo-kun,” Ai sighed, shooting an apologetic glance to his senpais. 

“Only cuz they know we’d win,” the orange-haired teen sat up on the bed, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest.

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Rin ground out, trying his best not to sound annoyed and failing miserably.  Golden eyes blinked up at him for a moment and then widened.

“Oh, we wanted to see if you’d take our picture!” Momo said, producing his cellphone from out of nowhere.  “It was hard to get the selfie angle just right and Nitori-senpai kept saying he looked fat when I took the picture.”

“I did not!” the silver-haired boy’s face lit up like a lantern.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind,” the younger teen waved his hand in dismissal before turning back toward the upperclassmen.  “Please?” he handed them his phone and, without waiting for an answer, bounded over to Ai and slung an arm around his shorter senpai’s shoulders, giving a peace-sign with the other hand.  Rin looked at the phone in his hands and at his kohais before sighing and holding the device up.

“Okay, smile,” he said in a monotone.  Momo’s arm squeezed Ai’s neck tighter as the two posed, one looking much more excited than the other.  The redhead took a couple pictures before tossing the phone back to its owner.  “Alright, now, if you’ll excuse us…”

“You’re not coming to the party, Rin-senpai?” Ai asked, looking distraught, blue eyes darting over to his roommate every-so-often as if asking ‘You mean I’m stuck with him all by myself?’  Rin stifled a laugh and shook his head.

“We’ll be down in a minute,” the Samezuka captain explained.  “We just have to settle something first,” he faked a smile as he ushered the underclassmen out of his and Sousuke’s dorm room.  “See you downstairs in five,” he added just as he shut the door behind them.

“Lock it,” Sousuke said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Done,” Rin double-checked the deadbolt and turned back toward his boyfriend.  They both let out a sigh of relief.  Then the redhead gave a wicked grin.  “Now, where were we?”

“You were just about to lose,” the brunet held his fist out.  It was nice to know that, even after being a couple for over three months now, they still hadn’t given up the parts of their friendship that made them fall for each other in the first place.  Rin was not above hiding all of his boyfriend’s underwear, just like Sousuke had not out-grown falling asleep on the bottom bunk while the redhead was in the shower, successfully stealing it for the night, though they often ended up sleeping on it together.

“We’ll see about that,” Rin countered, holding his own fist out.

“JA…KEN…PON!” they shouted.  Both men stared down at their hands for a moment.

“YES!” the redhead shouted, thrusting his fist into the air.  “I win!”

“Best two out of three,” Sousuke argued with a frown.

“No way,” his boyfriend said smugly.  “I’ve already won,” a devious smile spread across on his face.  “Now, off with it.”  The taller man’s frown deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest again, as if stubbornly trying to keep his costume on.  “C’mon, Sou-chan…” Rin purred, walking closer to his boyfriend.  Sousuke pulled a face at the nickname and then widened his eyes when the back of his knees came in contact with the bottom bunk.  He didn’t even realize he was backing up.  “I won, now strip,” the redhead ordered.

“You’d like that too much,” Sousuke regained his composure.  Crimson eyes widened for a moment, realizing what he’d just said.

“I-idiot, I didn’t mean…” Rin flushed, turning to the side.  That’s when the taller man took his chance.  He grabbed his boyfriend and flipped them around, throwing the redhead onto the bed and pressing his weight into him, keeping him still.  “Sousuke!” the shorter man frowned beneath him.  “Get off, you jerk,” he growled.

“That’s Officer Yamazaki to you,” cerulean eyes sparkled playfully down at him.  Rin’s face flushed impossibly darker, words barely forming on his lips as he stammered.  Sousuke leaned down and kissed him, silencing whatever outburst was on the verge of erupting from those soft, pink lips. The brunet slid his tongue out, sweeping it over the redhead’s lower lip.  Rin let out a moan and opened his mouth, his own tongue darting out to fight for dominance, a battle he was clearly losing.

“Ah…” the younger man gasped when Sousuke rolled their hips together, creating delicious friction.  Rin was so absorbed in what his boyfriend was doing, he didn’t notice his arms being lifted over his head.  It wasn’t until he heard the metallic click of the handcuffs that he tore his lips away from his lover and looked up, blinking in confusion.  “Sousuke…what…?”

“You’re under arrest,” the older man said teasingly, smirking down at his flustered boyfriend.

“…the Hell?” Rin blinked slowly one more time before crimson eyes glared up at his lover.  “Sousuke, you dick, take these things off,” he pulled at the handcuffs, but they were secured to the metal bar holding up the top bunk.  He was trapped.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Sousuke chuckled as he watched his boyfriend squirm beneath him.  “What’s wrong, RinRin?” he cooed, sliding a finger up his boyfriend’s neck and lifting his chin.  “Being a sore loser?” he flashed a cocky grin.

“How can I be a sore loser when I’m the one who won?” Rin refuted haughtily.

“That’s not how it looks from my perspective,” the taller man let out a laugh.  “Seems like I outsmarted you this time,” he leaned down and started to undo the first few shiny buttons of Rin’s costume, kissing the pale flesh as it was exposed.  He rolled their hips together again and the redhead clenched his eyes shut, letting out a deep moan.  Suddenly, Sousuke’s lips were at his ear.  “Is this okay?” he asked, all teasing gone from his tone.

“What?” crimson eyes opened to blearily gaze up at his lover.  Sousuke removed Rin’s hat and tossed it to the side, brushing his boyfriend’s bangs from his forehead.

“Is this game okay?” the brunet asked, fingering the next button on Rin’s shirt.  “If you don’t like it, I can stop,” he swallowed, the older man’s cheeks tinting a light pink in embarrassment.  Then it hit him.  Sousuke was asking permission.  Rin moved to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, but they were still trapped.  He opted to wrap his legs around his waist instead, pulling the taller man close.

“I’ve been a bad boy, Officer,” he whispered seductively in his lover’s ear, eliciting a low groan from the brunet.  “But I hope you’ll let me get off for good behavior,” his words were laced with innuendo.  Sousuke looked down at him, cerulean eyes dark and clouded.  Suddenly, their lips crashed together, the brunet hastily popping the remaining buttons on Rin’s uniform shirt.  “Hey, watch it,” the redhead pouted, “It’s a rental.”

“Sorry,” Sousuke apologized against his lips, pulling the shirt open and moving his kisses lower. The older man nipped at his lover’s neck and sucked on his pulse point, causing Rin to arch his back and moan.

“S-Sou…suke…!” he gasped.  His lover kissed lower, biting on a pink nipple before soothing it with his tongue.

“Say it right,” the brunet stopped all movement.  It took Rin a second to understand what he meant.

“Y-yes…Officer Yamazaki,” the redhead moaned and was rewarded with gentle suction on his nipple, already hard from Sousuke’s previous attentions.  A large, calloused hand reached up to pinch the other nipple.  Rin threw his head against the pillow and arched his back, longing to thread his fingers in his lover’s dark hair.  He cursed the handcuffs, but bit his lip at the feeling of being completely defenseless against his boyfriend.  It was such a turn on.

“So sexy…” the brunet breathed against Rin’s skin as his kisses moved lower, tongue darting out to dip into his lover’s bellybutton.

“A-ah!” the redhead gasped and thrust his hips up, urging his boyfriend to move even lower.  Warm breath tickled the pale flesh as Sousuke let out a chuckle.  But he’d teased his lover long enough.  He made quick work of the belt, tossing it and the toy gun to the floor, before unbuttoning and unzipping the dark blue pants.

“Do you have a permit for this concealed weapon?” Sousuke teased as he pulled Rin’s erection out of the confines of his boxers. The redhead was too far gone or he would have kicked his boyfriend for saying something so stupid.  “I’m afraid I’ll have to confiscate this,” the brunet said as he mouthed the underside of the rigid flesh.

“O-oh…Sou-” Rin gasped and then remembered himself enough to say it correctly, “Officer…” he moaned and bit his lip when Sousuke took his member into his mouth, tongue swirling at the head and cheeks hollowing as he took it deeper.  “Oh, f-fuck…!”  He wasn’t going to last long if the brunet kept that up.  “Sousuke…wait…”

“No,” the taller man said cheekily as he ran his tongue up his length, taking just the head into his mouth.

“But, ah, I’m s-so…” Rin’s hips jerked as small tremor went through his body.  He was right on the edge.  “Shit…Sousuke, s-stop,” he begged.  “I’ll, ah, get my c-costume dirty,” he whined.

“No you won’t,” cerulean eyes looked up devilishly as he wrapped his lips completely around him.  The mere thought was what did it.  Rin gripped against the bedpost as he thrust into his lover’s mouth, “Ah…c-cumming…!” he shouted as he tipped over the edge, vision blurring as a wave of pleasure crashed over him.

It felt like hours later when Rin could finally breathe properly.  He dazedly glanced down at his boyfriend, blushing as he watched him swallow thickly and lick his lips before crawling back up toward him.

“Was it good?” Sousuke purred, leaning down to nip at his boyfriend’s neck.

“Oh shit…Sousuke…that was…” Rin’s eyes drifted in and out of focus.  The taller man laughed and kissed him on the lips.  Suddenly, the redhead felt the handcuffs release his wrists and a large, warm hand massaging the pale flesh, starting to bring back the feeling into his fingers. 

“Well, we’d better hurry if we want to make it to the party in time,” the older man said and started to get off the bed, but Rin was too quick.  He knocked Sousuke over and, before the brunet could object, he latched the handcuffs to his hands and around the other bedpost, trapping his boyfriend.  “Rin?”

“That’s Officer Matsuoka to you, naughty boy,” the redhead flashed a toothy grin and Sousuke’s shocked expression changed into one of pure, unadulterated lust.  Rin leaned closer, hands ghosting over his boyfriend’s chest.  “My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? I'm planning on making this a two-shot (to give Rin his turn...fair is fair, after all)
> 
> This series will also contain at least two other stories focusing on MakoHaru and ReiGisa (because they need to wear their Future Fish outfits, too~) All of these will occur the night of the Samezuka Halloween Party.
> 
> I hope you see you next time~


	2. Officer Matsuoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it's Rin's turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I finished the second half!! (well, it's much longer than the first, but...)
> 
> This story is a LOT more smutty (smuttier?) than Always Have, Always Will...but I hope I still kept their adorable relationship alive in it for everyone. SouRin is so cute~

The tables had certainly turned.  Now Sousuke was handcuffed to the bottom bunk, helpless as his boyfriend kissed and nipped down his chest, blue polyester shirt long-since unbuttoned and pushed to the sides and out of the way.  Rin grazed a sharp tooth across one of the brunet’s nipples and was rewarded with a quick intake of breath. 

Although they’d been dating for three months, and have been participating in such extracurricular activities as this for two, Rin seldom got to be in control of the situation.  It wasn’t like Sousuke didn’t enjoy what his boyfriend was doing to him, quite the contrary, actually, but when they were together like this, the taller man usually took charge, peppering the redhead’s body with kisses and fawning him with attention.

So, as one could imagine, Rin was quite excited to have to boyfriend completely defenseless against his onslaught of pleasurable touches.

“R-Rin…” the brunet groaned as his lover bit the other nipple playfully, careful not to break the skin.  He liked seeing Sousuke like this, flushed and hot for him and, he rolled his hips against the taller man’s with a smirk, so unbelievably hard.  “You don’t play fair,” his boyfriend accused.

“I do so,” Rin countered.  “I won the throw down, after all,” he explained.

“This wasn’t what we were playing for,” some of Sousuke’s daring had come back and Rin rolled their hips together again, wiping the smirk off of the brunet’s face.  “Sh-shit…Rin…” the taller man swallowed and let his eyes slip closed as the redhead rubbed their clothed arousals together again.  Rin’s shirt and pants were still open from his boyfriend’s earlier attentions and he found, with only Sousuke’s shirt unbuttoned, his boyfriend was far too overdressed for the occasion.

“You’re so hot like this,” Rin bit his lip, angling his hips and relishing in the gasp he tore from his lover’s mouth.  Cerulean eyes opened to stare at him, dark and glazed over.  “But you’ve been a naughty boy, Officer Yamazaki,” he went back to their earlier game.  “I’ve no choice, but to punish you.”

“Rin…” Sousuke’s voice was deep, probably meant to sound threatening, but it was too hoarse and needy to come across as such.

“That’s Officer Matsuoka,” he reminded, grinding his hips down and pulling a choked gasp from the taller man.  Rin smirked, proud of himself, and returned to kissing his boyfriend’s chest.  He licked a hardened bud while his fingers reached up to tease the other nipple, trying to imitate what his boyfriend often did to him.  It must have been working because the redhead started to feel the hips below his wriggle, trying desperately to get some sort of friction.  “I think it’s clear he’s not going to talk,” he said to no one in particular.

“Rin?” Sousuke blinked up at him, but received a glare in response.  “Officer Matsuoka?” he corrected and watched the redhead’s pout turn into a toothy grin.  Pacified, the younger man removed his boyfriend’s belt and tossed it to the side.  He kissed the sensitive skin just under Sousuke’s bellybutton while he unbuttoned and unzipped his lover’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to free the brunet’s trapped length.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to perform a full body cavity search,” Rin said, hot breath tickling the hardened flesh.  Sousuke froze, eyes impossibly wide.  The redhead stifled a giggle and dared a glance up at his boyfriend.  The taller man looked slightly pale.  “What, it’s only fine when you do it to me?” he raised an eyebrow, trying to look more angry than amused.

“But we…uh…haven’t,” the brunet swallowed, “I mean, if that’s what you want…” cerulean eyes looked away as his cheeks tinted pink.  Rin couldn’t hold his laughter back anymore.  Sousuke’s eyes snapped back to his boyfriend’s face.  “What?”

“I’m sorry,” the redhead laughed, wiping a stray tear that had escaped during his fit.  “I was just teasing,” he smiled and chuckled when the taller man frowned at him.  “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized and crawled back up his lover’s chest to plant a kiss on his lips.  “Maybe another time,” Rin winked and watched as the larger man’s face flushed further.  It was nice to get a reaction out of the normally stoic Sousuke.  It was even more fun than the time he’d gotten Haru to burst out laughing.  But he didn’t want to think about Haru right now.

“You’re kind of a dick, you know that?” Sousuke said, eyes looking to the side and something suspiciously close to a pout on his lips.

“I know,” Rin kissed the tip of his nose and grinned.  “I’ll make it up to you,” he purred and slithered down so his face was level with his boyfriend’s cock, still hard, but a little softened from the shock he’d given him earlier.  He didn’t get to give this part of Sousuke attention very often.  Usually, by the time they’d gotten to this point, the larger man would have flipped them over to either take the redhead into his mouth or simply pound into him.  Not that Rin minded.  But today he was going to do his best to return the favor.  He tentatively licked a stripe from root to tip, loving the way it hardened under his tongue.

“Sh-shit…” Sousuke moaned and Rin heard the handcuffs clink against the metal bedframe.

“Be a good boy and hold still now,” the redhead said and wrapped his lips around the brunet’s arousal, taking as much in as he could.  He wasn’t as good as Sousuke.  Of course, it wasn’t a level playing field.  The older man had gotten much more practice, always being the first to pin Rin to the bed and ravish him.  But what Rin lacked in skill, he made up for in pure determination.

“Oh fuck…Rin….shit!”  It seemed to be working.

“Mm…” the younger man hummed and continued his work, pulling back to lap his tongue over the rigid flesh before taking it back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks like he’d seen, and felt, Sousuke do to him so many times.  The sound of the clanking handcuffs against the metal above him was getting more frequent now and the taller man had begun to release tiny whimpers along with his hitched breaths.  This was a side of Sousuke he’d never seen before.  He liked it.

“So…good…” the brunet’s hips started to thrust up, not enough to choke him, but enough to let Rin know how much he wanted it.  Rin released his lover’s erection with a pop and stared up at him.  Sousuke was panting, his cheeks flushed and his pupils blown.  “Why’d you stop?” he was amazed the taller man could speak, given his current condition.

“This is fun,” Rin mused, “but when I do make you cum, I want it to be inside me,” he grinned deviously and reveled in the low moan his lover released.  Their little game of good cop, bad cop was now forgotten.  Rin’s arousal had sprung back to life and he wanted nothing more than to reach completion with his boyfriend inside of him.

The redhead made a show of sliding off of the bed and shrugging his costume shirt off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground.  His pants quickly followed, along with his boxers.  Soon, Rin was standing there in all his naked glory, loving the way Sousuke’s eyes drank him in.  He walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer, retrieving the necessary items.  He set the condom and bottle of lubricant on the bed before he tugged at his boyfriend’s pants, taking both them and his boxers off in one fell swoop.

“Damn, you’re so sexy,” Sousuke murmured and Rin wondered if the brunet realized he’d said it out loud.  The redhead just grinned and crawled back onto the bed, grabbing the small bottle and popping the cap.  He watched cerulean eyes focus on the liquid as he poured a liberal amount onto his fingers.  “Shit,” the taller man breathed, realizing just what was about to happen.

Rin had never experimented back there before Sousuke and he had gotten intimate.  And since their physical relationship had blossomed into something more than just kissing and groping, the brunet had always been the one to prepare his boyfriend.

The redhead took a deep breath and braced himself against the bed with one hand, straddling Sousuke’s thighs with his knees.  He looked right into his lover’s eyes as he reached back and started to rub slow circles around his entrance.  Crimson eyes slipped closed at the sensation.  Sousuke had done this to him dozens of times, but to be doing it himself while his boyfriend was watching was almost too much.  His heart was hammering in his chest as he slid the first finger in, the brunet’s name falling from his lips as he did.

“So hot…” Rin absently heard the taller man whisper.  Although Sousuke couldn’t exactly see the particulars, the way Rin’s jaw dropped and eyebrows knitted together in a mix of pain, pleasure and concentration was more than enough.  The redhead added another finger, feeling the burn as he scissored himself open.

“Sousuke…” he moaned, panting as he pumped the digits in and out.  It felt good, but it was nothing like his lover’s expert fingers, so much thicker and longer than his own.  Rin bit his lip as he pushed in a third and someone’s breath hitched, though it was hard to tell whose.

“Shit, I wanna touch you,” Sousuke groaned, pulling at the handcuffs again.

“Pa…Patience,” Rin swallowed, trying to taunt his lover, but failing.  “Almost…”  Then the younger man slipped his fingers out, splaying them on the bed and gasping for breath.  He’d nearly lost it just then.  “Ready,” crimson eyes darted up to meet cerulean.  Sousuke’s breath caught at the pure lust in his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Took your time,” the brunet said breathlessly, his jab lacking its usual bite.  Rin smiled at him and scooched forward, making sure to rub their arousals together in the process, both men moaning at the feel of skin on skin.  The redhead reached back and grabbed the condom, quickly tearing the wrapper with his teeth and sliding it onto his boyfriend’s impressive length.  “Haah…” the brunet bit his lip, causing the younger man to smirk down at him.

Rin pushed himself up on his knees and grabbed Sousuke’s member by the base, lining him up with his now-dripping entrance.  It wasn’t the first time the redhead had ridden his boyfriend, but the few other times he’d done it, he’d had Sousuke’s strong hands on his hips, lifting him up and guiding him.  He knew he couldn’t ask for that now, not when he was taking his ‘revenge.’  Though, at the moment, he couldn’t exactly remember why he was seeking it in the first place.

“You okay?” Sousuke asked, face completely serious.  Rin nodded and started to sink down, feeling the burning sensation of being stretched by his lover.  He was starting to get used to his boyfriend’s size, but the initial feeling was always overwhelming.  “That’s it babe…” the brunet soothed, trying desperately to keep his hips still.

“Ah…Sousuke…” Rin moaned and took in a shaky breath when his hips fell flush against Sousuke’s thighs.  They stayed like that for a moment, giving the redhead a chance to adjust.  A few calming breaths later, crimson eyes opened and the younger man smiled.  “Gonna ride you so hard,” he teased.

“Promises, promises…” Sousuke smirked, hips moving just the tiniest bit and stomach muscles clenching in their effort not to thrust up into his boyfriend.  Rin raised himself up just a bit and lowered back down, tossing his head back at the feeling of being so full.  He continued like that, agonizingly slow.  It was so much harder without Sousuke’s large hands guiding him.  His thighs burned with the effort and he realized this wasn’t going to work.  He slumped down, hands falling on his lover’s chest to catch himself. “Are you alright?” the older man’s face held concern.

“Yeah, just,” Rin took a deep breath.  He didn’t want to admit that this was challenging.  He was supposed to be the one in charge this time.  He was going ride his boyfriend ‘so hard.’  He looked up and saw the black slats that held the mattress of the bunk above him.  He looked at Sousuke and gave him a wicked grin before reaching up to grab ahold of the cool metal bars.  Rin pulled himself up and pushed back down quickly, eliciting a moan from his captive lover.  He continued at that quick pace, loving the feeling of power it gave him.

“Better?” Sousuke looked up at him, face flushed and breath coming out in pants.

“Much,” Rin bit his lip and continued his assault, changing the angle slightly and rubbing right against his sweet spot.  “Oh f-fuck…” the redhead choked out, his pace faltering for a beat before he got his rhythm back.

“So tight…so good…” Sousuke had given up whatever pride he’d been holding on to.  “Rin,” he ground out and started raising his hips up to meet his lover’s thrusts.  Rin threw his head back and let out a low moan.  He was so close.

“S-Sousuke…!” the redhead moaned, lowering a hand to fist his member.  He could only imagine what he looked like right now, riding his boyfriend’s cock and fucking his own hand.  After one particularly hard thrust he lost it, throwing his head back and nearly screaming the brunet’s name as he came.

“Rin, shit, Rin,” Sousuke growled and thrust up one last time before he, too, tipped over the edge, vision going white as shudders wracked his body.

They two stayed in that position for a few minutes.  Rin, slumped over, one hand trapped between his and Sousuke’s stomachs, the other laying on the sheets beside them.  They both pulled in breaths, trying to recover from a particularly vigorous round of love-making.  Well, that was just plain sex, if they were honest.  Finally, Rin pushed himself up, wincing at the feeling of the brunet’s member sliding out of him.  He rolled onto his side and snuggled up against his boyfriend, laying his head on his chest.

“Damn, Rin, shit…just…,” Sousuke paused, “damn,” he breathed and looked over at his lover, only to see a slight frown on the redhead’s lips.

“Be still my heart,” he said sardonically.

“What?” the brunet raised his brows.

“Real romantic,” Rin shook his head with a laugh and kneed his boyfriend in the shin.

“Sorry, would it have been more touching if I filled the room with sakura blossoms?” Sousuke teased and laughed when the younger man punched him in the ribs.  “Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled.  “That was really hot, though,” he added, voice low.

“Yeah?” the redhead smiled up at him.

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.  They sighed.

“Probably Momo and Ai wondering why we’re not down there,” Rin grumbled to himself as he reluctantly got off the bed, wiping his hand on the sheets and started to put his clothes back on.

“Or maybe Ai finally snapped and now he needs help hiding the body,” Sousuke offered and they both laughed.  There was another knock, more insistent this time.

“Keep your pants on,” the redhead called, which was ironic because he was hopping around the room trying to pull his own on.

“Rin?” a voice called from the other side of the door.  It sounded like Makoto.  He heard a grunt followed by more knocking.  “Please open the door,” he sounded panicked.  Rin’s eyes widened.  He looked down to make sure he was presentable and walked over to the door.

“Hey,” Sousuke called from the bed, still clad only in his open policeman’s shirt.  “Don’t forget about me,” he frowned.

“Sorry,” Rin ran back and grabbed the covers from the top bunk and threw them over his mostly-naked boyfriend before running back toward the door. 

“Yes, this is much better,” the brunet rolled his eyes and pulled against the handcuffs.  His boyfriend ignored him and opened the door.  There stood Makoto, dressed in a fireman’s uniform, holding a soaking wet Haru.

“What the…?” Rin blinked.

“Can we get your key to the showers?” Makoto asked, slightly out of breath and voice strained.  He was carrying Haru, who was half-naked.  Crimson eyes trailed over the raven-haired man’s pale flesh and his brows drew together.

“Haru are you a-”

“Mermaid,” the blue-eyed teen said it like it was a completely normal Halloween costume.

“Makoto, have you been carrying him around all night?” Rin looked up at the sandy-haired man.  The taller man nodded, his usual smile strained.  “Here, come in and set him down for a sec,” the redhead stepped aside to let them into the room.  “I’ll get the key to the showers.”

“Thank you,” Makoto said and walked in.  Rin ran over to his desk to grab his keycard.  “Do you have a towel?” the taller man asked. “I don’t want Haru to get the floor wet.

“Yeah, Sousuke, could you…” the youngest began, but remembered that his boyfriend was still handcuffed to the bed. 

He was still…

Rin looked over his shoulder in horror, realizing exactly what this looked like.  His own uniform was a button off, Sousuke’s was tossed on the floor and the brunet had his wrists secured to the bedpost with his shirt torn open, his bottom half covered in a blanket.

“Hey Sousuke,” Haru greeted, attention turning on the captive man.

“Hey Haru,” he responded normally.

“Uh, s-sorry if w-we’re intruding…” Makoto’s face was bright red as he put the pieces together.

“Nah,” Sousuke said sarcastically and pursed his lips.  Rin grabbed a towel and spread it out on the floor, allowing the sandy-haired man to set his boyfriend down.  Makoto looked tired.

“Haru, honestly, you expected Makoto to carry you all night?” the redhead shook his head as he grabbed the keycard off the desk.

“Makoto is strong,” Haru said, blue eyes bored, “in fact, just the other afternoon he held me up against the wall while we-”

“Haru!” if possible, the sandy-haired man’s face turned a darker shade of red.

“Here’s the key,” Rin handed it to the blushing man, “and Haru, take that ridiculous costume off,” he frowned, putting his hands on his hips, “and do I even want to know why you’re soaking wet?”

Haru opened his mouth, but Rin just held a hand out.

“Save it,” the redhead sighed.  The raven-haired man shrugged and reached behind to unzip the back of his light blue, shimmering fin.  He stood up and no one was surprised to see the jammers underneath.  “Alright, take a left and head down the hallway,” Rin instructed, “the showers are on the right.”

“Thanks Rin,” Makoto smiled at him, olive green eyes warm as always.

“Do you need another costume?” the Samezuka captain asked.

“We borrowed one, thanks,” the sandy-haired man answered and gestured toward the doorway with his chin.  “Thanks again and, uh,” he looked down with a blush, “sorry for interrupting.”  With that, he and Haru rushed out of the room, or, more accurately, Makoto dragged Haru out of the room before shutting the door behind them.

“Man, those two…” Rin put his hands on his hips.

“Yes,” Sousuke said, blinking up at his boyfriend and waiting.  They were silent for a moment.

“Oh, shit, sorry!” the redhead ran over and quickly uncuffed his boyfriend’s hands.  “I’m sorry I left you like that,” he apologized, kissing the taller man’s wrists, which were slightly red.  Sousuke lowered his arms and winced.  “Ah, your shoulder,” Rin gripped his right arm and helped him ease it down, peppering the blue-clad shoulder with kisses.  “Sorry baby, sorry,” he apologized again.

“It’s okay,” the brunet sat up and rolled his shoulder a few times.  “I’ll be fine,” he said and wrapped his arms around his lover.  “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now,” he flashed a grin and pulled his boyfriend close, burying his nose in his maroon-colored hair.  “That was fun, but I don’t like it when I can’t touch you.”

“And now you know how I felt,” Rin pouted, but still nuzzled into the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Well, I suppose we should head down to the party, huh?” the brunet suggested.

“Hey, I won,” the redhead frowned.  “You’re supposed to change your costume.”

“Unless you want me to wear that,” Sousuke pointed to the damp, light blue mermaid tail, “we’re stuck with matching outfits.”

“Fine, fine,” Rin sighed.  There was a pause.  “You could try it on, though…”

“Are you kidding me?” the taller man laughed.  “I’d tear that thing in half,” he shook his head, “it looked tight on Haru.”

“Ah, so you were looking,” his boyfriend pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“A soaking-wet, half-naked man with a mermaid tail came into our bedroom carried by a fireman,” Sousuke began, “I think that would catch my attention.”  The younger man was still pouting and looking away.  “But…” the brunet’s lips were suddenly very close to his ear, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in one of those…”

“Oh?” the redhead asked, feigning disinterest.

“Yeah, but blue isn’t exactly your color…” Sousuke added.

“You don’t think I’d make a pretty blue mermaid?” Rin pouted.

“Nah,” the brunet shook his head, “I’m picturing you more as a shark,” the redhead turned toward him and Rin felt his boyfriend’s sudden ‘interest’ against his thigh.

“We’re not going to the party, are we?” crimson eyes narrowed mischievously.

“Hmm…probably not,” the older man bit the shell of his ear and dropped his head to kiss his lover’s neck.

“Too bad,” Rin craned his neck and kissed Sousuke full on the lips, the mood from earlier returning.  When they finally pulled away, both were smiling.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajjan! What did you think?
> 
> If you're wondering what's going on with Makoto and Haru...never fear! That will be in the next installment of the "Samezuka Halloween Party" series. We'll get to see why Haru is soaking wet and what happens before and after they end up at Rin and Sousuke's door. Look forward to it!


End file.
